This invention relates generally to display units and more particularly to customizable display units for organizing consumer products.
Many display units have been developed to store and organize various consumer products, such as hair products, nail polish, tanning supplies and similar products. For example, display racks having several rows of shelves have been developed for allowing businesses to shelve their products while simultaneously displaying them to prospective customers. While these display racks work for their intended purpose, a continual need exists to develop better displays that are capable of storing products and presenting such products in a manner which is more appealing to their customers.